


Danganronpa: The Newest Player

by LukaLove07



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dork Owada Mondo, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Friends to Lovers, Horror, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Owada Mondo Swears, POV Original Character, Soft Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaLove07/pseuds/LukaLove07
Summary: Bukimina Darkness, the ultimate songwriter, is so excited to go to hope's peak highschool. But when she finds out what's really going on on the inside, things take a turn for the worse.Chapter art by ClownCentral:https://www.deviantart.com/clowncentral
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Original Female Characters, Oowada Mondo/Original Female Character(s), Togami Byakuya/Original Character(s)





	Danganronpa: The Newest Player

Bukimina’s POV

I feel the air against my pale white skin as I walk towards the entrance of Hope’s Peak highschool. In front of me was the best school in the whole world. It was where I would be going to highschool. And I felt like the luckiest person in the world. My name is Bukimina Darkness, and I am the ultimate highschool level song writer. I’ve been writing ever since I was a little kid but I started working way harder at it when I saw my first ever anime sword art online. The way that the opening song sounded was so perfect and made me decide that song writing was my destiny. 

As I walk through the entrance of hope’s peak and breathe in and look around for other students but nobody else was there. I guess that made some sense though since I was pretty early. I don’t know why I decided to show up so early but I just didn’t want to inconvenience anyone by being late. Now I’m in the building and I begin to look around. It was the average kind of stuff that you might expect to see in a highschool, classrooms, gyms, normal things like that. I was just walking for a really long time and then I finally saw someone. In the distance I saw someone who I had never seen before. He had brown hair and was wearing two jackets. He was also wearing jeans and sneakers. 

“Hello?” I say trying to get his attention. He looks my way and then smiles and waves. “Hi!” I say as I run over too him excited. Then… All of a sudden he begins to look tired and then falls to the ground. I gasp and continue running towards him. I neal down and hold his head on my lap. “Are you okay!? Can you hear me!?” I shout and try to shake him awake. Nothing worked. He still laid there, asleep. 

“Whoa what f***! What’s going on!?” I looked up to see a handsome boy with brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a leather overcoat and a white tank top and black baggy pants

“I don’t know! I was just walking towards him and he fainted.” I explain

“What the… Maybe he’s narkyleptic or something” He said. I look back down concerned and then back up. 

“Yeah maybe…” I try my best to set him off my lap carefully and then get up, covering my gothic leather skirt. “Hi, I’m Bukimina Darkness chan. I’m the Ultimate song writer. Are you a student here too?” I ask. 

“Yeah. My name’s Mondo Owada Kun! I’m the ultimate biker gang leader” He admitted. We talked for a while but finally… I started getting tired too. And finally… I fell to the floor. “Darkness chan… Are you okay?” He shouted. As my eyes fluttered closed I watch as Owada kun fainted as well. That’s when everything went black. 

. . .

I woke up in an empty classroom. I was all alone, sleeping on a desk. “That’s weird… This isn’t where I fainted.” I said to myself. I figured I must have sleep walked since I had had a tendency to do that since I was a little kid. Then I gasped. “More importantly, where did Owada Kun and that one boy go?” I look up at the clock and realise that only 30 minutes had passed so I needed to meet in the gym in 20. Once again I’m early but I didn’t care. But then I realised something… My keyboard! I walked in with my key board and now I didn’t have it! I must have left it somewhere when I was sleep walking. I guess I would just have to find it again later. Until then, I stepped into a dark hallway. The corridor was dim, but lit by purple lights so I could still see my surroundings. I was fine though cause I wasn’t easily scared. 

I finally made it down to the gym. Hardly anyone was there so far except for a girl with blackish-purple hair like kokona chan from my favorite game yandere simulator, and the boy I met earlier, Owada kun. 

“Owada kun!” I say with tears my eyes. “Thank satan! You’re okay. Do you know what happened to that other boy?” 

“Are you two aquainted?” The girl asked Owada kun. 

“Sorta we met a half an hour ago when we got here before we both fainted.” Owada kun answered. “And it’s good that you’re okay too. After you fainted with that one other kid I thought I would be all alone, until I fainted too.” He said patting my head and grinning. I smiled but then I turned to look at the girl standing next to us. 

“Sorry! What’s your name?” I asked her.

“Yours truly’s name is Celestia Ludenberg. But you may call me Celeste san. I am the ultimate gambler.” She said with a smile. “I like your clothes by the way.” She spoke again, referring to my black leather skirt and purple sweater with a japanese sailor collar and black fishnets. For makeup I was wearing black eyeliner, black lipstick, and false eyelashes. 

“Oh thanks! Maybe if we’re the same size I lend you some, since our styles are so similar! And I love your hair by the way.” I say sweetly. She smiles and I smile back. The boys rolled their eyes and smiled at our girly talk.

Then there was a red haired boy with a small red beard. He was wearing a white leather jacket and a white shirt with a bunch of red on it like blood. He was kind of cute. 

“Oh hi!” I say. “What are your name? I’m Bukimina Darkness chan. The ultimate song writer.” I tell them. The boys eyes shot open, excitedly. 

“That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to be a musician! All I need is a song writer and a guitarist and then I’m going to start a band! Maybe you can be my song writer! I’m Leon Kuwata kun! What’s up?” He said to me excitedly. 

“That would be awesome! I play the guitar too so maybe I could be your guitarist. I also play the piano… I could never sing though… that would make me way to nervous.” I explain.

“Haha no sweat, singing is totally my thing.” He said. “Girls are totally into musicians.” Me and him talked for a little while longer until more people walked in.

“Hello?” Said a mysterious voice. We look over and see a tall, muscular girl with tan skin and white hair, she was huge, and wearing a sailor uniform that was kind of like mine but more preppy. Next to her was a shorter girl with tan skin and brown hair that was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a red jacket. Next to her was a boy with black spiky hair and weird eyebrows. Behind them was the shortest girl. She had short brown hair and a green shirt with a brown skirt. Something seemed really off about her…

“Hello! My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka Kun! The ultimate Hall monitor!” One of them said, kind of shouting. 

“I’m Chihiro Fujisaki chan. I’m the ultimate programmer.” Said the shortest girl. 

“I’m Aoi Asahina Chan. But my friends call me Hina. I’m the ultimate swimmer.” Said the second tallest girl. 

“My name is Sakura Ogami chan. I am the Ultimate fighter.” Said Ogami chan. 

The seven of us talk for a few more minutes until everyone else walks in… Or at least almost everyone. 

“Hmm that’s weird… I thought there was supposed to be sixteen of us but there’s only fifteen.” I say. Just then, the boy I saw earlier ran in. I gasp. “Hey it’s you from earlier! You were the boy who fainted.” 

“Hey she’s right.” Said Owada kun. “What’s your name kid?”

“More importantly where have you been?! You’re late!” Shouted Kiyotaka Kun. 

“Who cares? It’s not like he wanted to be late!” Said Junko Enoshima chan (The ultimate fashionista) 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to be late. A bunch of stuff happened and then I feel asleep.” He said. 

“I can confirm that! I saw it happen and so did Oowada kun. Then we fainted too.” I explained

“Yeah, they’re both right.” Owada kun said. 

“So that happened to the rest of you too?!” Asked Yasuhiro Kun (the ultimate fortune teller) 

“I suppose so.” Said Togami kun (The ultimate highschool level heir) 

“My name’s Makoto Naegi kun. I’m the ultimate lucky student.” Said Naegi kun. 

“Oh wow that’s so cool! I’m Bukimina Darkness Chan. I’m the ultimate songwriter.” I tell him. Just as I finish my sentence I hear a voice over a loud speaker. 

“Everyone please go to the gym! We’re going to have an assembly!” It said. 

“Hm that was weird. I guess we’d better go to the gym.” Said yasuhiro kun. 

“Yeah.” I say. Then we all go to the gym. When we get there there’s a bunch of bleachers. They were like the ones that I used to sit on while I watched all the preppy cheerleaders at my school and wrote song lyrics. They always judged me for it. Hopefully (get it XD) these other kids won’t though. On the stage there was a podium. Nothing seemed off about it until… A teddy bear jumped out from behind it. 

“Is that… A teddy bear?” Fujisaki chan asked (the ultimate programer) 

“Nope! My name is Monokuma sama! And I am your new principle!” Monokuma sama said. 

“Awww he’s so cute! And so creepy! Celeste chan he matches your lolita goth asthetic so well!” I tell her. She smiled at me. 

“Yes, you’re right, dear.” She said. It was nice to know that I at least had one friend already.

“What? No! I am not cute! And I’m not a teddy bear! I am Monokuma kun!” He said. Me and Leon giggled to ourself. He looked over at me and his cute eyes glared at me. “What are you two laughing at?” He asked. 

“Nothing!” we say, trying to hide our giggles. 

“I swear the next one to call me cute is gonna be the first one to go!” Monokuma sama said. 

“To go? Go where?” Kuwata kun asked. 

“I… Uh oh. You two completely messed up my whole speech! Listen! I am Monokuma sama and I am your new principal! Now I’m only going to say this once so listen up! The next person to act up is going to get executed!” He said. Everyone gasped. He didn’t sound like he was joking. “Okay! Now if you’re done interupting me Im going to get on with my speech! After all the quicker I get done the quicker you can all go and get settled in! And you’re going to be here for quite a while. Something like… The rest of your lives.” Said Monokuma sama. Everyone gasped. 

“Wh-what d-d-d-d-d-do you-u-u-u m-m-m-mean?” Fukawa chan asked (The ultimate writer). 

“That’s right! The rest of your lives are going to be spent here inside of hope’s peak academy! HAHAHAHAHA!” Said Monokuma sama. I thought about what it might be like to live here for the rest of my life. From what I had seen so far it didn’t seem like a bad school and I already had a few friends like Kuwata kun, Owada kun, and Celeste chan. Also it’s not like I had somewhere else to go. I don’t like to talk about this that much but I killed my family so I didn’t really miss anything about the outside world. The other students didn’t seem to share my thoughts though. 

“You expect us to stay here for the rest of our lives?!” Shouted Hina chan (The ultimate swimmer.

“Yeah! You can’t do that! If you think we’re just going to sit around here and wait to die you’re f****** wrong!” Said Owada kun. 

“Well if you want to get out I can tell you how you can get out!” Said Monokuma sama. We all stopped talking and stared up at him. “Look’s like that shut you kids up.” 

“Just spit it out already!” exclaimed Kuwata kun. 

“Alright alright fine!” Said Monokuma same. He cleared his throat and took a breath… “.... Hmmmmmm…” 

“WHAT?!” Said Owada kun. 

“Sorry! But you guys just talked so much that I forgot! >_<” He said. 

“You can’t possibly be serious.” Said Togami kun. 

“Haha I’m not! It’s murder! The best thing in the whole world.” Monokuma sama explained happily. I would have agreed with him but the others seemed really depressed and surprised so I made sure to keep my mouth shut. 

“Y-You’re not serious! Your not really going to make us kill each other!” Said Sayaka chan (The ultimate pop sensation) 

“When am I ever not serious!?” Said Monokuma. 

“You just said you weren’t serious about not remembering what you were going to tell us.” I explained to him. 

“Oh whatever!! Anyways to answer your question, Sayaka chan I was being serious! The only chance any of you have to get out of here is to kill one of your classmates and not get caught! Easy right?!” He said. It did seem pretty easy… Although usually when I killed people I didn’t care if they found out so I probably wasn’t going to do any killing since I would get caught so fast. My other classmates didn’t seem so happy about it. 

“Oh h*** no that’s not happening! I’m not going to let you keep me hear for the rest of my life! And you can bet that I’m not killing anyone.” Said Owada kun. Just then I we all watched him grab Monokuma sama by the neck. 

“Ahh! No! No! No! School regulations say that no harm should come to the principle!” He shouted. 

“Shut up! I’m gonna rip you to shreds! Got any last words?!” Shouted Owada kun. 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

I wished the sound was my alarm clock waking me up from this nightmare but instead it seemed to be coming from Monokuma. 

“Uhhh… Guys… Should he be making this noise?” Owada kun asked us all. 

“TOSS HIM QUICK!” Shouted Kirigiri chan (The ultimate detective) 

“What?” He asked. 

“JUST DO IT!” She shouted again. After that he throws it as hard as he can and just as he does… It explodes! Everyone gasps loudly. 

“That thing could have blown my face off!” Said Owada kun. 

“And that’s exactly why you must follow school regulations! Now Owada kun must be executed!” 

“Wait what?!” Said Owada kun. Everyone turned around and saw Monokuma sama jump from the podium once again. 

“You didn’t think you got rid of me that easily did ya?! And like I said, the next one to act up is getting executed! Sooooo guess it’s time to die!” Said Monokuma sama. 

“What!? No way this is stupid you can’t jus-” Said Owada kun until Monokuma sama interupts him. 

“Okay! I’m not that cruel! But that’s your final warning! From now on no more rule breaking! Breaking any of the rules will result in execution! You can see the rules using your student handbook that can be found in your room! Anymore questions? No? Good! Well I’ll see you all in the afterlife! Have a good time killing each other, children! Bye!” As quick as he showed up he left. 

It took a little while but finally we managed to collect ourselves. After looking around at everything I finally head back to my room. And finally… there I found my keyboard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good?? Please tell me in the comments and leave kudos!! If it get's popular I'll add more!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
